fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Land Before Time: Battle Network
Land Before Time: Battle Network is a The Land Before Time / MegaMan Battle Network fanfiction crossover published in Fanfiction.Net by author Sora W.T.K. Published in November 28, 2005, the story is currently a work-in-progress. Premise The year is 200X, where everything is run by computers. The Network Age. Technology has prospered greatly, the use of PETs and NetNavis have become mandatory to cope with everyday life. NetNavi are advanced AI programs built to aid their users and best friends, the Operators, with their daily tasks. But there's trouble in paradise when the band of net criminals, the HTTP, elevate their malicious net-crimes in search for certain programs to complete their project and bring doom and destruction upon the real world. And the story begins when a young 9th grader named Kaden finally receives a PET and NetNavi of his own... Reception The story has gotten positive reviews so far. With NetNavis and Battle Chips of characters and elements from the Land Before Time series, it has been praised for the potential of the idea. Many reviewers have shared their own ideas for the story and also suggesting characters from the MegaMan Battle Network series to make an appearance. Operators *'Kaden Homari' - A carefree and rather lazy 9th grader longing for a PET and NetNavi of his own. He tends to slack off with the important things and has a tendency of running late, but he has a great sense of justice and a strong bond with his friends. Ever since he first laid eyes on a NetBattle he longed for a NetNavi of his own to join in the fun, but high prices and heavy customization requirements have always pulled him away from his goal. His preferred NetNavi are the Flyers series, but ends up with Rex from the Sharptooth series. *'Jason' - Kaden's childhood friend. A 9th grader, he's dedicated in his studies and pretty punctual, almost the complete opposite of Kaden's bad habits. He's quick to help his friends and never one to back down from a challenge. Having a PET since the 4th grade, he's a skilled NetBattler and always knows how to put up a great fight. His NetNavi is from the Longneck series, Littlefoot. His mother recently died in a car accident caused by a rampage from a big sharptooth mega virus. *'Malory' - A short-tempered and quiet girl. She's easy to anger and one who gets agitated in a NetBattle very quickly. Her NetBattling skills are quite harsh and she never holds back along with her NetNavi. Despite it all she has a kind heart deep inside, it just takes a bit to reach into it. She's childhood friends with Sally, Silus and Stephen and friends with Kaden and Jason since the 1st grade. Her NetNavi is from the Threehorn series, Cera. *'Sally' - A generous and caring girl who's never afraid to speak her mind. She's Stephen's little sister and childhood friend to Silus and Malory. She has never liked to NetBattle, making her Netbattling skills little to nonexistent, but if she has to she tries her best to fight her way out of trouble. Her NetNavi is from the Swimmer series, Ducky. *'Stephen' - An easy-going 9th grader who's never afraid to smile and be positive in dire situations. Sally's big brother and childhood friend to Silus and Malory, Stephen is very protective of his loved ones and isn't afraid of standing between danger and his friends, especially his sister. He's sometimes simple-minded but pretty smart, able to outwit anyone. His NetNavi is from the Spiketail series, Spike. *'Silus' - A cheerful kid who's always ready to make his friends smile with jokes and personality. He's known Sally, Stephen and Malory since kindergarten and met Kaden and Jason in 1st grade along with the others. Silus isn't particularly known for his bravery, and his NetBattling skills aren't very good with his common flinching in NetBattles when in dire situations, but given the chance and morale he'll try his best to come out on top. His NetNavi of choice is from the Flyers series, Petrie. *'Kiraa' - A silent and inflexible 22 year old woman. She's a member of Net Saviour, a group of net police. Her sense of justice is different than the others and her control of her temper is easily lost when aroused. She holds a deep hatred toward the Leaf-Eater Generation, believing them to be the real evil behind net-crimes and other terrorists attacks. She bears a scar across her right eye and down her cheek to the jaw, its origin unknown. Being part of Net Saviour, she has an authorized Sharptooth Generation Alimon series NetNavi, Grayscale. (Credit goes to DarkHououmon) *'Asho' - A friendly 20 year old man who's easy to make friends with. He's a member of Net Savior and Kiraa's most common partner when it comes to co-op missions. He's always open to help others in need and always has an open mind. He's a little on the soft side which puts him to an advantage sometimes, but when he sees the truth he will pursue it to the end. He's unaware of Kiraa's hatred toward the Leaf-Eater Generation, but sometimes he suspects of such hatred lingering. *'Roc' - A friendly middle-aged man and member of Net Saviour. He is also Kiraa's father. A high-ranking officer, he brought Kiraa into his net police force when she was in 9th grade to follow in his footsteps. However, he is unaware of Kiraa's and Grayscale's grudge against the Leaf-Eaters and he certainly has no idea about their attempts, and successes, on deleting innocent Leaf-Eater Navis. Although approachable, he does not tend to let things slide, and doesn't give anyone special treatment, not even Kiraa. His NetNavi is Silo, an authorized Sharptooth Generation from the Alimon series. (Credit goes to DarkHououmon) *'Haruko' - A gentle and considerable man and Malory's father. He owns his own Battle Chip and PET store in the Garden City's Shopping District. His NetBattling skills are admired by everyone who knows him, and his Navi's customization are top-notch. Despite his busy time with his shop and all the challenges he receives on a daily basis he still finds time to spend with his daughter. His NetNavi is from the Threehorn series, Topsy. *'The Orund Brothers' - Three cocky and arrogant brothers who believe they are the best NetBattlers next to Haruko. They have a policy that "If you wanna NetBattle with us, you better have Battle Chips to give!" Composed of three brothers, Haru being the oldest, Roland being the middle and Jiro being the youngest,. The three of them tend to be simple-minded and easily tricked, but when they NetBattle their agility is overwhelming. Their NetNavis are from the Leaf-Eater Generation: Hyp, Nod and Mutt. NetNavis All NetNavis are characters from the Land Before Time series with changes such as addition of armor and humanoid stances. *'Littlefoot' - Jason's NetNavi. Littlefoot is a strong NetNavi with a heart to match it. He's a kind and gentle Longneck Navi who cares deeply for his friends and defends them whenever he can. He always comes up with smart ideas to pull through tough situations and never gives up. *'Cera' - Malory's NetNavi. Cera is a Threehorn Navi with a short temper and quick to respond with violence and recklessness. Despite her harsh and serious tone she has a big heart deep inside. She's tough and holds a grudge against Sharptooth Generation Navis and viruses because of a prior incident involving Sharptooth NetNavis that resulted in her being deleted, but she's willing to trust a Sharptooth NetNavi after heavily showing loyalty to her and her friends. *'Ducky' - Sally's NetNavi. Ducky is a kind-hearted Navi with an easy-going attitude. She's not designed for battling, but if she has to fight she'll give it a try. She easily puts her trust on anybody that shows respect and good nature toward her and her friends, which sometimes is kind of a bad thing. Ducky still keeps her familiar "yup yup yup." *'Spike' - Stephen's NetNavi. Spike is a happy-go-lucky Spiketail Navi with a big heart. Like Ducky, he easily puts his trust on anybody that shows respect and good nature toward him. Spike's design gives him a strength advantage, relying on strength when NetBattling and virus busting. His speech program was damaged beyond repair in a virus attack, thus losing his ability to talk and relies to motions and grunts to get his messages across. *'Petrie' - Silus' NetNavi. Petrie is a Flyer Navi, not really known for his bravery. He's not much of a fighter either like Ducky, but when virus busting with his friends he tends to be the eye-in-the-sky for them, warning them about incoming danger while giving some help of his own against the viruses. He's cautious but if he has to he'll face danger. His familiar grammar from the series is kept intact. *'Rex' - A certified Sharptooth Generation NetNavi. He was sent to Kaden under the name of his father. Rex has a care-free and an upbeat attitude. It is unknown even to himself as to why he was sent to Kaden to be his NetNavi, and his Sharptooth Generation series is unknown even to veteran NetBattler Haruko. He had a rough first impression to the gang's NetNavis, but he was soon accepted into the group. Rex possesses a special Custom Program called Chip Memory, allowing him to use a certain Battle Chip at will. *'Topsy' - Haruko's NetNavi and father figure to Cera. He's been labeled by the city's youth as the most powerful Navi in the city. Topsy prefers to be called Mr. Threehorn by every Operator and Navi he defeats, which is quite a handful of defeated Navis. He can be narrow-minded and inflexible, but he has good interests and intentions at heart. *'Grayscale' - An authorized Sharptooth Generation Alimon series NetNavi and Kiraa's Navi. She's stubborn and nearly inflexible. Like her Operator she despises Leaf-Eater Generation Navis and believe they're the real evil behind net-crimes. She was once jumped by an organization of Leaf-Eater NetNavis who wished for the net to be exclusive to the Leaf-Eater generation, which was a factor that lead to her hatred of the generation. She encountered Rex at one point and puzzled her how a Sharptooth Generation Navi would side with the Leaf-Eater Navis, but whether or not this will change her opinion about Leaf-Eaters remain to be seen. (Credit goes to DarkHououmon) *'Booster' - A Leaf-Eater Generation Ankylosaurus series NetNavi and Asho's Navi. He's extremely friendly and has a big heart matching his size. A member of Net Savior, he loves to help others and make a difference but he despises when he fails to save someone's life or being unable to do anything. Booster shares a strong professional relationship with Grayscale to the point that whenever a co-op mission is given out he always taps with her. He's incredibly strong and can destroy boulders with one solid punch. *'Silo' - An authorized Sharptooth Generation Alimon series NetNavi and Roc's Navi. He is somewhat stubborn and has a similar dislike to Leaf-Eaters as Grayscale does, but does not act as hostile against them. He knows what happened to Grayscale to make her hate Leaf-Eaters so much, but he is afraid to bring up the topic, afraid of provoking her. He is not as stubborn as Grayscale, however, and is more than happy to trust a Leaf-Eater once they clearly show they aren't the bad guy. He is good friends with Grayscale. (Credit goes to DarkHououmon) *'Hyp, Nod and Mutt' - Three Leaf-Eater NetNavis, their Operators being the Orund Brothers. Hyp is an Hypsilophodon series Navi, arrogant and a bully, covering his real cowardliness. Nod is a Nodosaurus series Navi, a quiet one and often stressing everything Hyp says. Mutt is a Muttaburrasaurus Navi and pretty much a dimwit and more of a coward than his other two partners. In NetBattles these three co-operate and are a force to be reckon with, but when their "Ultimate Strategy" fail, which its name does precede it, they high-tail it like little children. *'Verlaat' - A rogue Leaf-Eater Generation NetNavi, belonging to the BigClaw Series. He is a mysterious Navi that often sticks to himself and rarely speaks, even when spoken to. He once belonged to the same Leaf-Eater gang that had attacked Grayscale, but had recently abandoned them for reasons unknown. He is currently looking for Grayscale to deliver a warning, one of which he is not telling anyone else. For reasons currently unknown, he wears a helmet that is almost identical to Grayscale's. (Credit goes to DarkHououmon) HTTP The evil group of net-criminals who wreak havoc in the real world with their net-crimes. Recently their series of crimes have increased in an effort to look for certain programs they need to complete their latest project. *'HTTP Leader' - This man never shows his face even to his members. Not much known about him except that he possesses the technology for Cross Fusion and of the Dimensional Areas and that wields a powerful Sharptooth Generation NetNavi from the T-Rex series, Slasher. *'Oda' - A man dressed in black clothes. He's somewhat of a coward and a bit selfish, but apart from that nothing much is known about him. His NetNavi is from the Sharptooth Generation from the Velociraptor series, Bull. *'Akira' - A man dressed in brown clothes. He's selfish and cold-hearted, but a coward when he has to face his boss. He's the big brother of the Oda and wields a NetNavi from the Velociraptor series, Zill. *'Netra' - An obnoxious teenager who trips and makes jokes with just about anyone. He has a hard time taking things seriously and usually takes everything like some videogame. This habit of underestimating everything tends to get him in a lot of trouble, but he somehow manages to always escape with little effort. Is a wonder if all this behavior is just a trick to disguise his genius tactics. Thanks to HTTP's professor he wields a Sharptooth Generation NetNavi from the Deinonychus series, Drone. (Credit goes to Cyber Lizard) *'Master Doppler' - The HTTP's professor (most likely based off Dr. Doppler of Mega Man X 3 fame). He's the scientist responsible for the group's Sharptooth Generation NetNavis. Doppler was the one who leaked the Sharptooth Generation Navi Data from SciLab and one of a handful of people responsible for the outbreak of viruses years ago when the Net was still young. He's very loyal to HTTP... (Credit goes to Rock Raider) Battle Chip Library Virus Encyclopedia Trivia *This is the author's first attempt at writing a crossover. *The author has confirmed there will be story arcs mirroring the plots from the Land Before Time movies. *Characters from the A Sharptooth's Heart series will make appearances. *Characters belonging to other fellow authors will make appearances. *The author has offered to readers to submit and suggest their own characters for the story. This offer is still open. *A running gag in the story is when Rex and Littlefoot are NetBattling, something interrupts their NetBattle and the outcome is never resolved. Disclaimer Land Before Time: Battle Network is a non-profit fanfiction. All characters are copyright to their respective owners. The Land Before Time characters who have shown up are copyright to Universal Pictures. MegaMan Battle Network terms and properties are copyright to Capcom. Every other characters are copyright to their respective owners. External links *Land Before Time: Battle Network in Fanfiction.Net *Sora W.T.K.'s bio in Fanfiction.Net Land Before Time: Battle Network Land Before Time: Battle Network Category:TV Shows Category:Fanfics Category:Fan Fiction